


【GGAD】《The Room Of Requirement》

by Qishu



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	【GGAD】《The Room Of Requirement》

“紧张吗？”

刚带上门阿不思就被身后的恋人按在了门板上，他低低笑了几声，揉了揉对方埋在他肩上的金色头发。小坏蛋晃了两下脑袋，收紧了圈着他腰的手，闷闷的声音震着他肩膀：“你父亲和弟弟一边看着我一边切牛排的样子，简直就像是在分尸我。”阿不思抬手打了一下恋人，“你胡说什么，妈妈多喜欢你，一直往你盘子里加馅饼，安娜羡慕的不行。”

“是啊是啊，我第一次去我男朋友家做客，就快要被我岳母的馅饼撑死，被我岳父的餐刀吓死，他的弟弟吃牛排就像是在吃我，他的妹妹因为吃不到馅饼而妒忌我。”盖勒特音调夸张的如同在唱歌，但干巴巴的语气活像是蹩脚的不入流演员。阿不思好气又好笑的拨开他的手往床边走，但年轻的恋人很快又像牛皮糖一样黏上来，“安分点盖勒特，楼下可是我爸妈的房间。”

小坏蛋根本不管他，明明高他半头还挂在他在背上，像一个滑稽笨拙的考拉，一个劲的凑上来索吻，阿不思就在一个又一个让人头昏脑涨的吻里胡乱的铺着床，最后自己气喘吁吁的仰面躺在一团干紫菜般的床单上，嘴里发出细微的呻吟，而盖勒特正趴在他领子被扯开的胸前亲吻舔舐，“盖尔——啊！”他伸手去推那个毛茸茸的脑袋，却像是被电击一样中断，盖勒特抬眼笑着看了看恋人有趣的反应，再次用舌尖围着乳晕打转，然后重重的舔舐过乳尖，身下人便激烈的战栗起来，绷紧又放松。

 

“别这样盖勒特……等回学校……别在这……”阿不思徒劳的进行着劝说和挣扎，但是年轻的身体太容易被拽进情欲的迷局，盖勒特抚摸着他皮肤的双手像是沾满了高浓度的催情剂——不，他本身就是个催情剂，渐渐粗重的呼吸听进耳朵里都能给阿不思已经不甚清明的脑子再加一把欲火。

盖勒特一手解着怀里人的衬衫纽扣，一手解着自己和对方的腰带，踢掉自己的鞋子跪在床上，从上往下俯视着已经皮肤泛起一层好看的粉红的阿不思，凑下头去接了一个能听得见啧啧水声的吻，拉着对方的手覆在自己裤子纽扣上。那只手在触到隆起的那一团的时候猛地往回缩手，却被扣住了手腕强行拉过去，而小坏蛋还舔舐着他的耳廓，在水声中用气声说道：“我一想到你就能硬起来，哪怕对着的是一棵树，只要脑子里是你，我随时随地都能硬。”

身下年长一点的恋人瞪了他一眼，然而眼角染上的那一抹嫣红让他裤子又紧了一紧，他使劲握了一把恋人的手腕示意他开始动作，自己也把对方的衬衫从裤腰里拽出来，揉捏着那让他欲罢不能的腰线。他们两个一边慢慢腾腾的爱抚着彼此，一边接着一个个黏黏糊糊的吻，直到——

 

“吱——呀——”  
“咳咳……”

 

盖勒特像是被人直接击中了脑后勺，眼前一黑，而身下的阿不思也僵硬的像是一棵树——哦，他还对着这棵叫阿不思的树硬着。阿不思把头埋进他怀里，耳朵红的快要和他头发一个颜色，他的颈椎像是没有上过润滑的机轴，在回头的过程中都能听到咯吱喀拉的那种。

门缝里只是透过一道光，并没有出现人，但是很明显那后面站着阿不思的家人，而且他刚刚肯定看到了！就在盖勒特脑子里满满的都是“完了完了完了完了完了完了完了”的时候，门外的人又尴尬的清了清嗓子，又说话了，“坎德拉想让我问问你们两个还需不需要再多抱一床被子。“不用了爸爸。”阿不思躲在盖勒特怀里闷声闷气的说。

珀西瓦尔又清了清嗓子，“哦，那我下去了，顺便一提，袜子配色不错。”然后随着门轴又一声吱呀，门缝透出的那道光就消失了，僵硬的盖勒特看了一眼自己的袜子——一只红底绿花，一只蓝底黄花，出自天才的阿不思之手。

 

怀里的人开始抖动起来，带着一点点气声，盖勒特把自己咯吱喀拉的脖子转回来，发现红发的学长正在努力的憋笑，“你笑什么，我这双奇怪的袜子还不是你织的？”“哪里奇怪了？我和安娜都觉得挺好的，你嫌弃就不要穿啊！”此时梗着头为自己审美争辩的阿不思一点也没有刚刚被家长撞破的尴尬了，像是河流一样的蓝色眼睛看进一双同样的蓝眼睛里，带着一点狡黠和气恼。

这样的眼睛看的盖勒特又开始邪火乱窜，他印上那玫瑰色的双唇，又揪着铁红色的长发把两人愤慨，“不奇怪？那我今年新年也给你织一双一模一样的，你也要天天穿着，穿着去我家。”怀里的学长凑上来带着一点讨好意味的轻轻的啄吻着他，灵巧的手开始抚弄着他的下身，“乐意至极。”

话音还没落定，金发的小混蛋就已经迫不及待的一手把学长的裤子扯了下来，眼睛通红的看着他，而那像是天使一样无辜又像恶魔一样诱惑的恋人又缓缓侧到他耳边，“这张床和我几乎一般大了。”


End file.
